A Life Without You Is No Life At All
by Spencebox
Summary: With the 2018 Oscar nominations announced, Armie makes the choice to propose to Timmy, which leads to a Heat with unexpected results.
1. Nominations and Knotting

January 23, 2018

Armie Hammer sat on his laptop, scrolling through the page for the 2018 Oscar nominations, his other hand running through the mop of black hair resting in his lap. His hand clenched in the locks when he saw that their film, Call Me By Your Name, was nominated for best picture, though a smile broke out on his face when he saw the name Timothee Chalamet in the category for Best Actor. He moved the laptop off of his chest and pulled the smaller body up to his face.

"You amaze me without even trying sometimes Timmy. You got the nomination." Timothée looked up at Armie's smiling face and leapt from the older man's lap, jumping around the room in a very omegan way, they tended to be more expressive in their emotions unlike Alpha's, they tended to be more reserved and closed.

"I can't believe it this is like a dream I'm nominated for an Oscar oh my god I can't believe it I have to tell my mom wait did you get one oh god now I feel bad I swear I was rooting for you man I really –"

"Timmy." Armie rarely used his alpha voice, it was only meant to calm down a panicking omega or beta, but he didn't want Timmy to go into that self hatred thing he got whenever Armie didn't also get a nomination.

Timothée walked back to the bed and flopped on Armie's chest, a sad "sorry" leaving his smooshed lips.

"Don't be sorry Timmy, it's no one's fault and I'm not even mad. Let's not even think about me because holy shit you got nominated for best actor I'm so proud of you." Armie kissed his red cheeks and cuddled into his neck, breathing in Timmy's warming scent. They didn't speak for a couple of minutes, Armie just breathed in Timmy's neck and Timmy drifted into a headspace as he breathed in Armie's calming scent.

"Do you wanna go out tonight? A celebration of sorts? Are you up for something like that?" Timothée looked up and pondered that thought for a moment, they hadn't been out for so long that it would be nice for them to go and have food made for them.

"I'm down man. Fancy or casual?"

"Fancy." Timothée squinted up at Armie when the man answered too fast for comfort.

"What are you planning Alpha of mine?" Armie at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Me?" He pointed an innocent finger to himself. " How could I, a lowly Alpha, be up to something?"

Timothée lifted one brow before stepping off the bed and walking to their shared closet, opening the doors as well as pulling off his oversized shirt that may or may not have been one of Armie's. Armie drank in the sight of milky skin flushed with fading bite marks, licking his lips as he lifted himself from the bed and slunk to an unsuspecting Timmy.

"Should I wear a suit or a-"

His sentence was cut short when Armie spun him around and slammed their mouths together, his large hands trailing down to the soft silky smooth ass that felt so good in his hands. He lifted Timmy by the two globes till their bodies were slotted together, cocks hard and rubbing against one another.

Armie loved to pick Timmy up, loved to show him how strong his Alpha was. And Timothée craved those large hands touching every part of his body till he as a whimpering mess for his Alpha. Their mutual friend Elizabeth loved them but hated going out with them, they would eye-fuck each other at the table and would generally go to the bathroom to fuck in a stall before any food came. She would usually roll her eyes and play on her phone as she waited, smirking at them when they returned, Armie usually looking a little too happy and Timothée looking throughly ravished.

Armie released Timmy's mouth and let him down, smiling at the red cheeks and misty eyes that were looking up at him.

"I'll wear the suit, just wear something comfy." Armie smirked as he slapped Timmy's ass, which shifted the omega further into the closet, and earned a playful glare. Armie reached forward and picked out a Tom Ford suit, they just made him look so good he didn't understand it, and walked to the bathroom. He set the suit on the rack on the shower, his calm demeanor vanishing from his core.

He kneeled and pulled out all the cleaning supplies, he knew Timmy would never look here he swears all he learned in school was that omega's cleaned and cooked and while Timmy liked to cook you couldn't pay that boy to clean a toilet. He spotted a purple bag in there that he had never seen before, but decided not to investigate it. He saw it sitting there, the small box that held the one question that would make him the happiest Alpha in the world. He picked it up and set it on the counter, putting on his suit and slipping it into his suit pocket.

He had planned this awhile ago, he had thought the Golden Globes would be perfect, but when Timmy had lost he had decided against it. But now, an amazing nomination in his pocket and a few more award shows to do before this was all over, now was the perfect time to ask him. An ugly part of Armie reared up, he had to do it now before someone else tried to come in and steal his Omega. He could only see a future with Timmy, them wearing matching bands and Timmy fat with his pups. It would be perf-

"Hurry up! Some of us need help to look amazing." Armie smiled and opened the bathroom door, raising an eyebrow at the half ass dressed Timmy.

"All yours babe." Armie smirked as Timmy went red and rushed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

They made it to some fancy restaurant that Timmy had never heard of in record time, just missing the five o'clock traffic, though no one could prove that Armie had spent the whole ride driving with one hand on the wheel and the other down Timmy's pants.

The place was so fancy they needed reservations and Timmy made a guess that they had been made waaay in advance.

"Two for Hammer." The stewardess eyes widened before a smile broke out on her face. She grabbed two menus and led them to a reserved area that was away from prying eyes. She led them down and flitted away, leaving the two men alone.

Armie rounded the table and pulled out Timmy's chair, and then his own. They picked up the menus and Timmy nearly cringed at all the overpriced food. Who would pay $72 dollars for some steak? He wouldn't even pay that for his favorite burger.

"It seems like the prices triple every time I come here." Armie smiled at Timmy over the menu and waved down a waiter that had been lingering in the shadows.

"Two cheeseburgers, mid rare and rare, with fries and a bottle of champagne." The waiter nodded and sped away.

Timothée set down the menu and smiled at Armie, loving that he could read him so well. They made small talk, though Armie was visibly tenser than Timothée liked. Their burgers arrived quicker than they expected and a bucket of ice with the champagne was placed between them. Timothée smiled and dug into his burger, smiling at the taste of the expensive meat. Armie's leg shook under the table. Timothée put down his burger.

"Are you breaking up with me? You're nervous and you're never nervous because being nervous means you don't want to tell me something so what are you keeping from me?"

Armie nodded and his hands wrung on the table.

"Timmy, I've wanted to do this for a long time and now is better than never." Timothée's eyes widened as he looked at the Alpha that had risen from his chair.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, want to have kids with you and I want to have every future with you. You are the light of my life and can't think of a life were you're not there. Will you, Timothee Chalamet, " Armie bent on one knee, small box in his hands, a smile as bright as the sun on his face.

"Marry me?"

Barely a second passed before Timothée had launched himself into Armie's arm, too many acceptances of his proposal leaving his mouth. Their mouths met and Armie practically devoured the smaller man's, loving the taste of actual Timmy mixed with the burger he had been eating. Armie stood and lifted the smaller man, setting him on the table and feasting on his supple neck. Timothée leaned his head back and moaned, the teeth nipping at his neck knew how to make his toes curl.

They made out for a few more moments, Timothée running his hands down to Armie's ass and squeezing, loving the growl that vibrated his throat and Armie was determined to make his new fiancées neck black and blue. He pushed his engorged cock in-between Timmy's legs, wishing he could turn him over and fuck him over their now cold burgers, but instead pulled away from Timmy, wanting to get him back to their home, their bed.

Armie threw down a few hundred dollar bills and grabbed the champagne bottle as well as Timmy, eyes scanning for the exit. He dragged Timmy behind him as he booked through the restaurant, the night air running through his hair and stinging his eyes. They found the car fairly quickly, though took another quick break for Armie to push Timmy against the car and kiss his lips till they were plump and shiny. They fumbled into the car and Armie knew he must've broken a few laws with his fast he was driving, though Timmy was partly to blame with the way he was rubbing himself through his pants.

The car pulled into their driveway and Timothée stumbled out of the car first, bounding across the lawn and into the house, his giggles only making Armie's chase more fun. He locked the car and briskly walked to the door, shutting it behind him and turning the lock. He listened for his giggly omega but only heard silence, which caused his eyebrows to crease and his lips to pull back and reveal a canine. He slunk through the room, nose out like a dog sniffing for a bitch in heat.

His eyes glowed when his nose lead him to their bedroom, knowing his little minx was waiting in their bed. Except when he opened the door no one was there, their bed still rumpled from their earlier activities. But an Alpha's nose was never wrong and he could smell Timmy in there. He turned his head and spotted the closed bathroom door, his grin returning once more.

"Now where could my little Timmy be hiding?"

The bathroom door opened and Armie's jaw nearly dropped.

Timothee had run to the bathroom and had stripped off his decently nice clothes, going under the sink and grabbing the lingerie he had ordered a few weeks ago. He had been trying to clean the bathroom, Armie had missed the toilet again and it was frankly gross as hell, when he had spotted the ring, and had then bought the lingerie, waiting for him to pop the question so he could surprise him.

Armie gazed at Timmy, who was wearing a red babydoll with matching panties, his hard cock just peeking over the elastic band. Though Timmy had no breasts the babydoll looked all too perfect on his smooth milky skin. But it got better as he went down. His legs were donned in stockings that were held up by elastic bands that connected to the panties. It was close to a garter belt, but there was no attachment at his waist. One of Timmy's hands was leaning on the door, and the other was holding some of Armie's rope. Armie nearly fell to his knees, wanting to crawl to the boy and be tied up himself, knowing he couldn't resist the body in front of him.

Timmy's face was different, his eyelashes were bigger, his lips a bright red and a light blush on his cheeks, though his hair still hung in a halo around his head. He was a sight to behold, and Armie wanted to wreck him.

Timothée moved from the door and sauntered to the bed, hips swaying with each step. The red panties hugged his ass like they were sculpted just for him, the bottom of the babydoll sweeping with his body movements. He perched himself on the bed and held the rope out to Armie, who was still frozen in shock, though the second Timmy fluttered his eyes and licked his cherry red lips, the spell was broken.

Armie swept forward and took the rope for Timmy, a deep needy growl leaving his chest. God, he wanted to destroy everything that this boy was. And he had the whole night to.

" _On the bed."_ His voice went deeper than he expected but he smiled when Timmy obeyed, sitting himself in the middle of their messy bed. Armie loomed over him, " _hands up"_ and worked at securing those lovely small hands to the metal columns of the headboard. He loved to tie up Timmy, loved to watch his long body stretched out on his covers, completely at his mercy. He tugged at the knot to make sure it was secure, grinning when it didn't budge, and sat back on his haunch's, staring at his masterpiece. He almost didn't know where to start.

He grinned like a true wolf and started at Timmy's feet, licking the clean soles through the stocking. He sucked the small toes into his mouth and lightly bit, loving the squeal that left the boy's lips. He kissed up the smooth ankles and nibbled his way to the knobby knees, placing open mouthed kisses on his skinny thighs. He had finally made it past the stocking and was at the top of Timmy's thighs. He could've not been a caveman and removed the belts by hand, but where was the fun in that?

Armie gripped the left elastic tie in his mouth and tore it off, the stocking immediately sliding down the leg. He repeated the action for the other leg and made sure to look at Timmy as he pulled the stockings all the way off. Armie moved back and bit into a thigh, holding down the body as it tried to arch into his mouth. He held his teeth in the skin for longer than necessary, and a few drops of blood dripped down his thigh when his teeth pulled out. He kissed the bruising skin and moved upwards to his pantie clad cock.

He breathed cold air on the tip and loved the way Timmy squirmed. He carefully gripped the panties with his front teeth and moved them down just enough for his cock to spring free, a bit of pre cum already pooled at the top. Timothée moaned as his cock stood up straight, though nearly yelled when Armie's hot mouth enveloped him whole. He tried to jut his hips up but Armie's other hand held him firmly to the bed. Broken moans left his lips as Armie sucked him to the root, his hips trying their hardest to cum down the warm wet throat at his mercy.

Armie could feel Timmy's body shaking and pulled his mouth away from his hard cock with a slurp, a string of saliva still connecting them. Armie grinned and kissed his way up Timmy's chest, leaving behind the cock that was just on the verge of cumming. Armie moved aside the babydoll, mouth stopping at the bra. He looked up to Timmy to give him a devious smile, since the next thing he did was tear it down the middle, wanting to reach his pink perky nipples. He sucked the left one as soon as it was free of the babydoll wanting to lave and bite at the sweet skin. He bit the nipple with his front teeth, not daring to bite with his incisor.

" _A-Arm-Ah-Armieeee!"_ Armie loved how sensitive him nipples were. He gave the opposite one the same attention, finally moving away to reach Timmy's face, kissing the red lipstick covered lips. They kissed, Armie pouring as much love as he could into a single kiss and Timmy being all too eager to accept it.

Armie pulled back and smiled down at the debauched omega, his fiancée, his Timmy. His own cock was straining against the zipper on his slacks, and by the look on Timmy's face, it was about time to fuck his boy to another world. He hastily pulled off his own clothes, leaving him just a bared as Timmy. He kissed him once more, not wanting to leave the sweet lips, but knowing he could put them somewhere much better.

He moved down Timmy's body and stopped at his still hard cock, giving it a kitten lick before opening his legs and spotting his wet quivering hole. Timmy was practically hairless, his balls and hole free of any black hair, whereas Armie had hair everywhere and refused to shave it.

Armie lifted one soft leg onto his shoulder and kneeled down, breathing air onto the hole, just as he had previously done on his cock. He took one long swipe of his tongue and nearly moaned at the sweet taste of Timmy's slick. He was never an omega who produced gallons of it when aroused, he produced a little, but that little went a long way and should be considered a delicacy.

Armie dived in, tongue searching for every trace of that delicious slick, and searching for the button of pleasure that would send Timmy over the edge. He pulled the body closer, close as he could with Timmy's hands still attached to the headboard, and stuck his tongue as long as it could go. He smirked when Timmy's body jolted forward, a broken yelp leaving his lips when Armies tongue rubbed that pleasure button over and over. Timmy came with a howl, cum spurting from his cock and more slick coating Armie's tongue and lips.

Armie didn't stop though, wanting Timmy to get hard again so he could fuck him into the headboard. Timothée looked down at Armie's body, the man's head barely visible as he was between his legs eating everything he had to give. He arched when his cock plumped up once more, Armie's incessant tongue forcing his body back into an aroused state. His legs started to shake as his over sensitized hole wasn't given a break.

Armie finally pulled away when the leg on his shoulder began to shake, placing a final kiss on the sopping wet hole. He sat back on his legs and stared at Timmy, rubbing the leg on his shoulder. His other hand gripped his achingly hard cock and gave it a few rough strokes. He lightly kissed the ankle by his head and moved his body forward, cock sliding all the way into Timmy, which prompted the boy to let out a cross between a wail and a moan. Armie held himself balls deep in Timmy, though leaned over and kissed him once more, wanting to look at the boy as he fucked him.

Armie pulled back, to the tip, just to surge his hips forward and force a cry from the boys lips, though that cry was swallowed by Armie's lips. He repeated that action a few more times before he set a rough pace, simply fucking him so hard his whole body shook, his lips not able to form a complete sentence.

" _Arm-Armie-eeeee fuck me fuck me fuck me Armie breed me. Wan-want-want you-r-r-r pups."_ It might've not been possible but Armie sped up his pace, Timmy's words spurring on something deep and primal in Armie, a want to see his omega fiancée fat with his children, his chest swollen with sweet sweet milk, the perfect nutrient for their newborn. He knew he could only impregnate Timmy in his heat, but there was never any harm in trying to pump a much of his cum into the boy, hoping it would take.

Armie lifted Timmy's other leg onto his shoulder and gripped the boys ass with his hands before he set a brutal pace, hands digging deep marks into the pale sweaty skin, new marks that would show every Alpha just who this omega belonged to. He thrusted a few more times before he could feel his knot forming, finally thrusting in and swirling his hips, allowing his knot to fully form inside Timmy. He took one had off Timmy's ass to grip the boys weeping cock and jack it off, loving when Timmy yelled as his cum once more shot all over his chest. His chest was a mess of cum and sweat, and was drying fast to his clammy skin.

Once Armie's knot fully popped, he moaned and leaned over Timmy, biting the area over the boys ribs with his mouth, stretching his lips open as far as they could go, biting various other places too. He bit his prominent collar bone, the side of his right nipple, and of course, his neck. Armie licked over the bruised skin and placed a final kiss on his neck. He reached up and undid the knot holding Timmy's wrists, smiling as they flopped onto the bed. Timmy smiled up at Armie, black locks spread out on the pillow, making him look like a fallen angel at the mercy of Armie's own devilish acts.

He couldn't move much, his pulsing knot prevented that, so he scooped his arms around Timmy and rearranged them, allowing Timmy to sleep on his chest while he slept against the headboard.

Armie kissed the mop of hair and shut his eyes, not taking mind to the heated scent permeating through the room.


	2. Groceries and Summer Heat

Groceries and Summer Heat

Armie woke up to the smell of bacon.

He didn't feel Timmy on his chest, and moved an arm to his side, not there either. He groaned and opened his eyes, thanking an already gone Timmy for leaving the lights off, Armie couldn't count the amount of times he had complained to Timmy how the overly bright lights were killing his eyes. He enjoyed the actual sunlight much more than the overly artificial light from the overhead lamp, his Alpha eyes were slighter more sensitive in sunlight yet he had perfect night vision, while Timmy's were amazing in light and he couldn't find his own hand in the dark. Armie's night advantage led to many night escapades through the house.

He threw off the covers and stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing his bath robe off the door hanger and messily tying it around his waist. Looking in the mirror as he washed his face with a bit of water, he lifted his nose into the air.

He could smell the bacon, the eggs and toast, the fresh squeezed orange juice, because Timmy was just too fucking good for Armie like really what other Omega bought oranges just to freshly squeeze juice for their Alpha, and something he just couldn't quiet put his finger on. It was a warm smell, not so much like the Louisiana heat but along the lines of a sunny day in your childhood backyard, which was oddly specific. Armie shook his head and left the bathroom, bounding downstairs to the kitchen.

Timothée had woken up early, a persistent itch tickling his skin. He had been plastered against Armie's chest, cheek smushed against a hairy chiseled peck that, following the events earlier that night, had been covered in sweat and remnants of cum. He had unwound the golden arm from his chest, narrowly missing clenching fingers and the tightening of said arm, and had made his way to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet to let any stray cum leave his tender hole.

He stood and flushed the toilet after emptying his bladder, making a face when he heard Armie's snoring pause, hoping he hadn't woken him up, and sighed when the snoring resumed. Timothée brushed his teeth and threw on one of Armie's dirty shirts, seeing as it passed the sniff test, and made his way out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the dark kitchen.

The fridge had only a few things; bacon, a hard boiled egg, a half eaten container of prosciutto, an unopened pound of bacon, a few slices of bread and a large red bag of oranges. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Timothée was fast on his feet, grabbing a pan and laying down all the bacon, Armie could eat a whole pound if he didn't stop him first, throwing the last of the bread in the toaster oven and getting to juicing the oranges.

He didn't hear Armie come downstairs, to into juicing the last couple of oranges, knowing he would need to strain the juice next because orange juice pulp was terrible. He felt the warm arms go around his waist and pull him back to a robe covered chest.

"Finally awake I see, I was scared I was gonna have to eat all of this by myself." Timothée turned his head to the side, giving Armie's cheek an open mouthed kiss. He put down the last orange to turn into Armie's chest, lips sliding along the stubbled face to find purchase on the dry lips of his Alpha. Their tongues danced for a few moments, they were still a bit sluggish from sleep, and Timothée was the first to pull back.

He walked away from Armie, making his way to the pan to put the bacon on a paper towel covered plate, taking the bread from the oven and straining, and pouring them both a glass of juice. Armie smiled at the sight before him; his Omega taking care of him, Timmy trying his hardest to please his Alpha.

They ate their breakfast, speaking about their plans for the day, Armie had agreed to go with Timmy to the store since they were desperately low on food, and that was basically it. They had spent months doing the press tour for their movie, and Timmy had worked twice as hard trying to promote Lady Bird, and now they were finally getting a few months break. Armie had taken them to his Los Angeles house, he preferred his Texas one but Texas was much too hot for Timmy, and they had just kept to themselves, sleeping most days, maybe taking a walk in a park. Yes they did spend 98% of their time fucking but you couldn't blame them since they rarely had alone time on the press tour.

"I'll do the dishes, you get dressed, I wanna get out and get food before it starts to rain, the forecast said a super high chance of thunderstorms and I'm not letting you get sick and you should check your calendar cause either I'm going crazy," he shoveled down his last pieces of bacon, "or your heat is gonna hit soon and as much as I love to kiss you in public I'd rather not fuck you in the produce aisle in Trader Joe's." He stood and took both their plates, ignoring Timmy's blush, he kissed him on the head as he passed by, and started doing the dishes.

Timothée made his way to the bathroom, eyeing the heat calendar as he brushed his teeth. He eyed that Wednesday, seeing the red sharpie through the first week of February. He spit into the sink, ignoring the down-faced post it note under the calendar, probably just a reminder to buy more baking soda toothpaste.

He walked into their bedroom, throwing the dirty clothes into the hamper and the torn ones into the trash can, made the bed, and threw off his clothes. He eyed himself in the bedroom mirror.

He had more than a few bite marks, finger shaped bruises that had come from Armie getting carried away the night before, and his hair was sprawled all over in every direction. He walked to his dresser, looking at the various articles of clothes, deciding on a pair of jeans and a baggy tank. He was running his fingers through his hair when Armie returned, the man dropping his robe, cock already half hard.

He shook out his hair, strutting over to Armie and gripped the quickly hardening cock. He dropped to his knees, eye level with the weeping cock and kissed the head, the salty pre-cum staining his lips, wet tongue jutting out to have a taste. His hands shot out to hold Armie's hips in place, wanting to be in control.

He opened his mouth and took the head in in, hollowed cheeks sucking at the hard cock. He lightly bobbed his head back and forth, one hand sliding down his hip to rub at the large balls swinging under the cock. He rubbed them in his fingers, rolling each ball between his nimble fingers. He took a bit more of the cock, trying to hold back the man's thrusting hips. Timothée's own cock was hard and weeping, red head leaking pre-cum on his thigh, but his hands were occupied.

The hard cock reached the back of his throat, only half of the length in his mouth, the rest now being jacked back and forth between Timmy's only free hand, the other still rubbing the hardening ball sack.

Armie grabbed at the black locks and thrusted forward, wanting to feel Timmy's warmth on his complete length, loving the feel of it sliding down his warm throat. Timmy choked a bit, breathing through his nose was not his forte, though let Armie take back control, his now free hand moving down the stroke his own cock.

Armie, strangely enough, could feel the oncoming pressure of his knot at the base of his dick. He used Timmy's hair as leverage to pull himself out of his mouth, but still held him there, not exactly done with him yet. Armie savagely jacked off his cock, eyes gazing at his omega's own glassy ones, chasing his release. He came with a moan, cum shooting out of his dick and hitting Timmy square in the face.

He made sure to hit his eyes, his nose, his chin and his lips, practically every place on Timmy's face, knowing that coming on him would make Armie's smell on him even more potent. It must've been five minutes later when his cock finally stopped shooting copious amounts of cum, instead a constant dribble was leaving his cockhead.

Timmy leaned forward and took the head in his mouth, purring at the taste of his Alpha's cum sliding down his throat into his belly. Armie rubbed his hands through the dark curls, loving the sight of his thoroughly debauched Timmy. They stayed in that position for ten more minutes, Timothée finally releasing Armie's cock and standing up. He smiled at Armie, drying cum on his face and shirt making him look all more like the omega's Armie use to furiously jack off to when he was in college.

"You owe me mister I was fully dressed before you decided to go caveman on me." Timothée looked in the mirror and gasped at his appearance.

"If I remember correctly you came onto me, I just happened to walk in naked and you couldn't help yourself."

"Oh really I just couldn't help myself, lets see what happens the next time I happen to be naked around you." Armie smiled at Timmy and started to get dressed, his brows furrowing as Timmy walked by him, a sweet scent on his tail. His hand shot out, gripping Timmy and pulling him close, sticking his nose in his neck and smelling him.

He pulled away with raised eyebrow, "Shit, you are going into heat." He let go of the arm and moved with haste, throwing on a red tracksuit, raising an eyebrow at the still Timmy.

"While I love the way you look, I don't think the general public will. Just clean your face, but leave the tank on." Timothée mimics him but complies, wiping dried cum from his face and hair, making sure he looks half decent. He throws on a pair of slip on sandals and they leave the house, Armie decided to take the Tesla out for a spin. The nearest store was a Trader Joe's, nearest being thirty minutes away.

Timothée spent the car ride looking out the window, left hand resting on Armie's right thigh. He liked to do that, rest his hand on Armie's thigh, his thumb rubbing circles into the cloth covered skin. The first time he had done it Armie had popped a boner, he had claimed that just Timmy's simply touch made him hard. But now, years later, the simple touch was just that, a simple touch.

Trader Joe's wasn't too packed, which was good for Armie because he didn't need a bunch of random people smelling his Timmy while he was so close to his heat. They made it through the store pretty quickly, picking up necessities that would last the next couple of days, they needed just enough that Armie wouldn't run out of food to give a heat ridden Timmy. Timothée made sure to grab his favorite chocolate snacks and a few boxes of crackers, as well as a jug of lemonade. Armie tried his best to hide a snarl when the teenage Beta cashier gave Timmy a few more eye run downs than necessary.

They packed the bags back into the car and sped back home, the thunderclouds hovering above their car looked ready to let loose more rain than anyone would appreciate. Bringing in the bags and locking up the car was a minimal task for Armie, as well as turning up the heater.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day old man? We can't just sit around till my heat hits…" Timothée put a finger to his lips and made a thoughtful face, mind racking for things to pass the time. He shrugged his shoulder and pulled off his tank, dropping it to the floor as he walked to their bedroom, as well as unbuttoning his jeans. He went up the stairs as he let his jeans slide down his legs, toeing off his socks, leaving him in just a pair of black boxers that hugged his ass in all the right ways.

Armie picked up the tank and bounded up the stairs, smirking at the nearly naked Timmy. He pulled off his own tracksuit and stood in front of Timmy, long hands reaching down the grab the boxers, snapping them against Timmy's waist.

"I though you said we had to do something productive, not just wait around for your heat." Armie smirked as he spoke, walking to the bed and flopping down, "Yet you bring me back to our bed, not very productive I would say."

Timothée smiled and flopped on top of Armie, arms holding him over the Alpha. His curls fell over his face, making Armie see only him.

"Can we just chill, at least for now?" Armie gathered Timmy in his arms and got them under the covers, smiling as Timmy rested his face on his chest. The room was dark, the light never having been turned on and the outside sky making the room all more dim. Armie fell into sleep first, the smoothing smell of Timmy assuring his Alpha that it was safe to sleep.

Timmy was wide awake, thoughts of heat and pups running circles in his mind.

* * *

Armie woke up to Timmy bouncing in his lap, breathy moans leaving the heat ridden Omega's lips. His skin was not its usual pale, it was instead a peachy shade, a rose hue overtaking his face and chest. A thin sheen of sweat covered his chest, droplets of water sliding down his pink nipples and dipping into his naval. One of his hands was stuffed in his curls, holding them back from his forehead, and the other was jacking off his red weeping cock. His cock was standing straight up, pre-cum sliding down the sides like a water fountain, the pearly cream landing on Armie's hips. His thighs were shaking, he had spent the last thirty minutes lifting himself and slamming back down onto his Alpha's cock, wishing he could come, even just a little bit.

Armie stared at Timmy, the feeling of sleep evaporating faster than water in the Sahara. He growled as he sat up, grabbing Timmy's ass and thrusting forward, going balls deep in his tight little ass. His thrusts were tight, balls stuck to Timmy's skin and a sweat building on Armie's skin.

"Le-Let-Let me com _meeeee!"_ Timothéenearly screamed as he felt Armie's knot from, the large bulbous knot forcing it's way into his ass, too much cum to handle forcing it's way into his more than willing body. He let out a low moan and fell forward, wincing as the knot tried to tug him back. He let himself take a few breaths before he felt the heat return, hand going to jack off his cock, coming instantly over his Alpha's chest.

"You're gonna have to give me a second Timmy, I don't have stamina like I used to." Armie chuckled then groaned when his knot slipped free from Timmy's ass, a mountain of cum sliding out as well. He sat up, eyeing a hungry looking Timmy, and grabbed his arm, tugging him closer.

"Wait here." He kissed the sweaty shoulder and stood, walking to the closet and pulling out a cardboard box. He fished through it, smiling when he found it. He turned towards his heat hungry mate and showed him just how to help.

"I want you to use this when I'm getting food or taking a shower, so at least you won't miss me too much."

He was holding a replica of his cock, veins and all, the whole toy a nice bronze color. It was huge, just like the real thing, and had a button on the base that would inflate a knot to lock itself inside Timmy. It was a perfect replica that would satisfy him in the late hours of the night or just when Armie would have to run downstairs to get food.

Timothée eyed it, reaching forward to grab it, his heat ridden brain trying to understand what his Alpha wanted him to do. He sat facing a standing Armie, legs splayed out in front of him. He placed the toy at his entrance and pushed in, moan escaping his red lips. He thrusted it in and out, falling back to the bed, one hand sliding to his chest to pinch his nipples. He came in record time, more pearly cum hitting his chest.

Armie made his way to the bathroom, returning with a cloth to clean his sticky chest. He kissed Timmy's swollen lips and held him as he drifted off, knowing this was just the beginning.

Timothee woke up in a haze, brain having only thoughts of _mate and fuck and Armie._ He looked around the bed, wanting his Alpha. He stood on shaky legs, moaning as his sore muscles cried out. Stumbling out of the room, led only by his nose, he found himself in the kitchen, Armie standing naked by the oven, the smell of pizza in the air.

"Good, you're up. I'm kinda hungry so I threw a pizza in, it'll take about twenty minutes, think you can survive till then?"

Armie loved Timmy like this, fucked out, hair in his eyes and body covered in bruises and bite marks. He was barely lucid, and Armie could see his cock was getting hard. Armie decided to just be a little cruel to him, but only because he loved him.

He walked to the fridge and took out a specific piece of fruit, one he had bought that Timmy was unaware of. He took a soft bite and let the juices flow down his chin.

"Are you serious man, that's so immature."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Armie took another bite of the peach, moaning at the sweetness. He loved to eat peaches in front of Timmy, made them feel more like Elio and Oliver, like they were back in Crema. He knew Timmy always called him stupid or immature for doing it, but he just couldn't resist.

He took another bite, then another, completely aware of Timmy's growing erection, and sucked on the pit. He chucked it into the garbage and walked to Timmy, getting on his knees. Armie took the hard cock into his mouth, groaning when his nose hit his pelvic bone and he felt the tip at the back of his throat. He felt Timmy grab his hair, trying to jut his hips farther down Armie's throat, and he came rather quickly.

His warm salty cum shot down Armie's throat, Timmy moaning and thrusting his hips forward. Armie pulled away and stood, arms pulling Timmy closer. He heard him murmur something, and asked him to repeat it.

"Elio _."_ Armie smiled.

"I love you too Timmy." He kissed the mop of black curls, loving the smell of home, love, and burning food?

" _My pizza!"_

The rest of Timothée's heat passed by in a blur of fucking and sleeping, an occasional bathroom break as well as food run to the kitchen. It was the last day of his heat, and he was almost completely lucid. He was able to speak full sentences and actually control his body while they were fucking, which they had just finished doing.

"Lemme go pee and wash my chest off, be back in a sec." He slipped from the bed and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He rested against the oak door, taking in a deep breath. He took a step forward, stopping when he felt something stick his foot. He bent down, a light groan leaving his lips.

It was a post-it note, he shrugged as it had probably just fallen off the calendar. He turned it over, hoping there was a date so he could put it back up. The blood drained from his face when he read the bolded words.

 _ **Don't forget to get a refill on your birth control pills before your heat! You have none so go now before you forget!**_

 _ **-Armie, aka,the best Alpha ever**_

Oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit _holy shit holy fucking shit how stupid can you fucking be Timothée you are so fucked holy shi-_

"You okay babe? Need me or are you fine?" Timothée shook his head, wiling away the worrisome thoughts and trying to n _ot fucking cry like a weak omega that had just fucked over his whole life not to mention Armie oh god this was terrible._ He shut his eyes, willing away any tears and putting on a weak smile.

"I'm f-fine Armie. Everything is fine."


	3. Lies and Doctor Visits

Timothee woke up with a sense of regret in the pit of his stomach.

He looked to his left, the still asleep Armie completely unaware of his inner turmoil that was nearly tearing him apart. The note from the calendar was stashed away in his jewelry bag, a small velvet bag that held his few necklaces and bracelets, an occasional ring, and now a small folded up post it note.

"I can literally hear you thinking please go back to sleep I'm tireee _eddd._ " Timothée smiled at Armie, leaning down to kiss his sunny hair. The clock read 8:47.

"You're meeting Elizabeth in an hour, you gotta get up and take a shower. C'mon, I'll make you something while you clean up." He tried to step out of the bed and Armie's arms, but one of those lovely arms snaked around his waist and and a warm face pressed against his belly.

"But morning cuddles Timmy!" Armie sounded like a petulant child, not wanting his favorite toy to leave his sight for a moment.

"You can have cuddles after you're clean and fed. You don't want to make Elizabeth mad do you?" He received a grumbled 'No' in return. Timothée extracted himself from Armie and padded to the dresser, eyeing his flimsy shirts and bright sweaters. He slid into a green oversized tee and eyed the velvet jewelry bag. He slammed the drawer with a bang, jumping when Armie's arms slid around his waist, the man's head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay? You smell kinda…" He felt him sniff his curls, "different. Well different from what you normally smell like." Timothée shook his head and removed the muscular arms, leaving the bedroom and bounding to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge, trying to think about the shopping he would have to do today to keep his mind off being pregnant and other sca _ry things that made him want to vom-_

"Eggs. We have eggs and more bacon I'll make eggs and bacon and now I'm talking to myself wow I'm turning into a crazy person." Timothée slammed his palms on the counter, trying to concentrate on the sound of the shower running upstairs and not the shitty science project happening in his stomach. He stood up straight and took a deep breath, moving slowly through the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

Armie looked in the mirror, running the tower through his hair and face, effectively drying him off and giving him sex hair. His hands moved around the counter for his toothbrush, picking up the small stand up calendar to see if it had fallen behind it. Damn, he didn't see it there either. He looked at the calendar, eyeing the week with a red mark through it. A nagging feeling went through his mind, was he forgetting something?

He shrugged and set down the calendar, walking back into the bedroom and putting on a black track suit, his second only to his red track suit, and bounding to the kitchen. Timmy had made eggs and bacon, god yes a fresh pot of coffee this was why he loved Timmy, and Armie dug in.

"So what're you gonna do while I'm gone? Have a slumber party with, uh I don't know, Saorise? Maybe tell each other some weird stories and marathon some pretentious movie?"

"Oh ha ha very funny. Actually," Armie perked up, Timmy like never made plans, " I think I'm gonna go to the doctor today, ask them some Omega stuff, nothing you should worry about."

"What Omega stuff? Are you sick, is there something wrong? I can cancel with Elizabeth if you need me there. Hold on I'll go tell her you need me-"

"No No Armie it's fine I'm not dying. Please, go hang out with Elizabeth and her cute kids, I'll be fine." Armie gave him a searching look, trying to search Timmy's face for any sign of uncertainty or maybe pain. He sighed, "You call me when you leave that office, I wanna knows you're okay. Deal?"

"Deal." Timothee stood and walked to Armie, kissing him on the cheek. Armie looked at his watch and cursed, the clock read 9:34. He stood, kissed Timmy on the forehead, a quick 'I love you' and raced to the door, running to his car and speeding to meet Elizabeth at the Hammer Museum for the day.

Timothee waits until he could no longer hear Armie's car, then rushed back upstairs, grabbing his phone and calling the doctors office.

"Hello, How may I help you today?"

"Hi, I'd like the earliest appointment I can get to meet with my usual doctor, My name is Timothée, two e's, Chalamet. I just need to ask her a few questions."

"Okay Timothée, I can book you in for a 10:30, is that good for you?"

"Yes Yes that's perfect."

"Okay 10:30 with Dr. Navera. Thank you have a nice day."

"Thanks you too."

He hung up, slumping onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Its was probably too early to see if he was pregnant, but he had to try. He cleaned up the kitchen and threw on his normal outside disguise, a hat and shades, a jacket with a tall collar with hair tied back. He didn't take a car, the building was only ten minutes away, and he really needed the fresh air.

He arrived at 10:25, walked in and was immediately directed to an empty waiting room. His leg shook against the leg of the chair, the worst feeling in his stomach. He took out his phone and looked at his wallpaper, it was him and Armie back in Crema, it was a incognito photo by Luca, he had claimed that they looked to cute not to capture. They had were laying in the grass, Timothée resting his head on Armie's chest as his hand ran through his curls. The sun reflected beautifully off the grass and everything was perfect. It was perfection in one picture.

The door opened and in walked a doctor Timothee had never seen before.

"Hello Tim, Unfortunately Dr. Navera had to leave unexpectedly so I will help you today. I'm Dr. Pine." She was a hard faced women, her eyebrows drawn together in a hard line. She held herself a head taller than Timothée and he could smell that she was an Alpha. The main reason he kept Dr. Navera was because she was an Omega and tended to not judge or speculate and questions he had.

"It's great to me-"

"Let's get to to business. Why are you here today Tim, I'm a busy women I don't have all day."

He cleared his throat, "Well, I've had my heat for the past week and I forgot to take my birth control pills and I just wanted to know how to go forward with this." He looked at her and drew back, the anger and outright disgust in her eyes was frightening.

"Does your Alpha know you're here? Do you even have one? Disgusting…." She walked towards Timothée and broke every rule in the the office. She gripped his curls and used her strength to slam his head into his shoulder, her eyes gazing at the red marks on his neck. She let go of his hair and rubbed her hand on her coat.

"Luckily you're not like those other whores who walk in, necks bare and legs open. Unfortunately, an Alpha like myself isn't allowed to work with Omega patients on pregnancy related matters, so I'll send you to the maternity building to see a different doctor. Now get out." She held out a yellow slip between her red painted nails, and he hesitantly left the room glad to be away from that dreadful Alpha. He could feel her eyes on him as he left and it made him feel dirty.

He looked around, finally finding the maternity building and getting into a waiting room.

"Now why are you here Timothée?" An Omega doctor walked in, her dark colored skin making her bright white smile only brighter. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and her ears were adorned with turquoise jewels. She was shorter than himself, maybe 5'4, but he felt small sitting in front of her.

"I went into heat and didn't take my birth control, I wanted to know if I was pregnant." She nodded and went to work, taking his height and weight, asking other mandatory questions about his lifestyle.

"Well, the only thing I can do is ask you to pee in this." He nodded and took the cup, striding to the bathroom to fill it up and return with haste. She took it with a smile, telling him that he would get the results tonight by phone call. He smiled and left, shaking out his limbs.

He took off the upper portion of his disguise, taking off his hat and shades. He looked down the street, deciding to head to his favorite frozen yogurt place to calm his nerves. He put in his headphones, drowning out his surroundings in Kendrick Lamar, making him unaware of the clicking off the paparazzi camera at his back.

He closed the door with a sigh, checking his phone for the time.

5:17.

Armie would be back soon, and the doctors office still hadn't called. Timothée walked into the bedroom and changed out of his clothes, taking off his jewelry and putting it in the velvet bag, leaving it on the dresser to put away later. He stole Armie's grey sweats and threw on a baggy shirt, perfect cooking attire.

He decided on chicken with a honey balsamic glaze, with some red potatoes. He started peeling the potatoes, looking to the door when he heard Armie come in.

"In here babe!" A moment passed before he felt his favorite arms slid around his waist and a nose sniff the his hair.

"You didn't call me after the doctors office, I was worried you know."

"It was fine, nothing exciting. Sit down, I'm making chicken and potatoes. It'll take about forty minutes so you can bum around till it's done." He felt Armie move away and heard him sit on one of the bar stools around the counter. He turned around, looking at Armie as he took out his phone, probably scrolling through his emails or something. He frowned with Armie's face turned hard and pinched, his eyes widening in disbelief at something on his phone.

"Something wrong dude?" Armie looked up and gave the fakest smile on earth.

"Nope, just some weird email. Hey, I'm gonna go change I'll be right back."

Timothée watched as Armie ran up the stairs, eyebrow raised in question, though he shrugged it off and kept cooking. He felt for his phone, but cursed as he realized he left it upstairs charging.

"Dinner's ready!"

Armie came downstairs, face tight mouth in a hard line. He didn't sit, instead standing by his seat, staring at Timothée.

"Where were you today. And don't lie to me." Timothée stood up, voice shaky.

"I told you, I was at the doctors office-"

"What were you doing there?"

"Armie what's gong on?"

"How long were you going to keep it from me? Till you thought I deserved to know?"

"Armie I don't know what you're talking about…" His voice turned quite when Armie held out his phone, the page open to a TMZ article, the headline reading a sentence that made Timothée want to flee and cry.

 _Armie Hammer's elusive omega Timothée Chalamet spotted leaving the Maternity Ward early this morning with a smile on his face. Could this be the beginning to an addition to the Hammer-Chalamet household?_

The phone clattered to the ground and tears pooled in his eyes. He looked up at Armie's angry eyes and didn't know what to say. He wanted to cave in on himself and hide from the world.

Armie had spent all day thinking about Timmy, hoping he was okay and not sick or anything. He loved playing with Elizabeth's children, Harper and Ford were too adorable for words. But Elizabeth could see how strung up he was. He left them earlier than normal, wanting to spend time with Timmy. As he drove back he wondered why he was so desperate to be back to him, something inside of him wanting to be near him. He shrugged it off and pulled into the driveway, stepping out and into the house, his nerves calming when he heard Timmy's voice.

He wound his arms around Timmy's narrow waist, breathing in his sweet and fruity smell. He practically preened at the aroma, wanting to bath in it for some unknown reason. He could feel himself harden slightly in his pants, though didn't make Timmy aware of that. He nodded when he was told dinner would be a while and sat on the barstool, pulling out his phone. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw a message with an attachment from Elizabeth.

'Have you seen this?'

He opened the web link and his eyes bulged out as he looked at the article describing Timmy leaving the maternity ward, not wanting to believe the words on his phone. He looked up when Timmy spoke, trying to keep his cool and not blowing up before he knew everything.

Armie went upstairs, looking at the dresser mirror and running his hands through his hair, stopping when he looked like a madman. He sat his hand on the dresser and pulled it back when he saw Timmy's jewelry bag. He knew his omega was possessive of the jewelry he called his. He picked it up, looking to take out the gold ring he loved to take from Timmy.

His eyebrows creased when he pulled out a post it note, unfolding it and feeling a pit of anger in his stomach.

"At first I didn't want to believe it, I mean it's just a gossip rag, but then I found this…" He held up the note from the calendar, the reminder from Armie.

"You tried to hide it from me, you didn't want me to remember that you needed your birth control. Am I hitting the target, am I close?"

Timothée hung his head, hair working as a curtain to hide his shame. He tried his best to get his words together.

"I was going to tell you… but I was scared… _I'm sorry Alpha…"_ Tears fell down his face and sobs racked up in his chest. He let out a desperate wail, hating that he had caused such disappointment in his mate. He hiccuped when he felt Armie's track suit clad arms wrap around his waist and crush him to his chest. Armie's hand ran through his hair, trying to sooth his frayed nerves.

"I want you to trust me Timmy, we're mates second, friends first. I want you to be able to tell me anything, even something that scares you. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

He nodded his head into the chest, tears soaking into the black material.

"I'm waiting for the doctor to call back. I don't even know if I am. _And I'm so fucking scared Armie."_ He hugged him closer as his heart beat out of his chest. He hated this feeling, wishing it would go away.

"Why are you scared Timmy?"

"I'm too young to have children, what if I'm a bad parent and they grow up terrible or something, and what about you? You're an actor and you travel so much now you'll be tied down with a kid and with me-"

A hand gripped Timothée's chin and he was forced to look up.

"I'm not tied down to you Timmy, shit I love you and if anything, you're tied down to me. And I plan to take you everywhere I go and even if you are pregnant then all us will go. When can make this work Timmy, and besides," He went to his knees to put his face in Timmy's stomach, "I've always wondered what you'd look like pregnant, and I bet pregnant sex is the best."

Timothée giggled and allowed Armie to press his face into his stomach. He nodded to himself, they could do it together, they could get through this by each other's side. Armie was the most supportive Alpha on the planet, and would stick with him wether he was pregnant or not. His hand moved to run through Armie's hair, fingers griping the golden locks in a tight grip.

The ringing of Timothee's phone rang through the house and brought the two of them back to reality. Timothée bolted up the stairs with Armie on his tail. He made it to the bedroom and picked up his phone on the last ring.


End file.
